Jean X Connie Love At The Alley
by FireShadz
Summary: Connie is acting so weirdly these days and he pulled Jean at the alley . FUN STUFF IS GONNA BE HAPPENING SO SMUT 69 / 10 - Kimmy ( Author )
1. Chapter 1

Jean and Connie just came back from the battle . Connie is acting so weirdly and Jean notices him . He asked " what happened? " . Connie said " I-I-I- Jean umm can we meet at the back of the alley , because I need some help " . Jean said " oh you baldy , *sighs* alright i'll follow you " . They meet at the alley and Connie is holding a bouquet of flowers . Jean , who is really curious about the flowers , he asked " What with that flower ? are you dating with someone " . Connie who is nervous , tried to speak something but he stutters " I - I- I w-want u to know t-that I - I have a- a feelings o-on s-someone " connie blushed . Jean who doesnt know anything asked " who ? " . Then Connie , starts to hold Jean's face and kisses his lips . Connie slowly whispered " it's you~ " . Connie pushes Jean onto the wall and starts to rub Jean's thigh . Jean wildly moans and said " Connie . C-Connie t-that it -i i-it tickles *moans " Connie said " I've been wanting you for so long to say that , you gave me a lot of pleasures and its my time to treat you " Jean who moans almost every seconds , he said " I would glady be your bitch , i'm ready to get fucked by my master " . Connie pulls off Jean's pants and rubs his big dick . Connie was surprised by the size of his dick and he starts to rub it gently . Jean said " C-connie , that part , i'm sensitive on that part .. rub it quickly " . Connie said " I would gladly to rub it just for you " . Connie rubs it faster , more faster than F1 races (oh god XD ) . Connie demands Jean to bend over . Jean replied " Connie , you're being naughty *bends over* Fuck me in the butthole ". Connie takes his middle finger and thrust Jean's butthole with his finger and he whispers " you like that Jean , I've been wanting this for so long " Jean " ohh yeah , I like it so much ~ " . Connie said " Oh god , your voice is so sexy makes me want to fuck you in the butthole " . Jean turns back and stares at Connie's eyes , Connie puts his dick in his butthole and whispers " I dont wear any protection right now *smiles* " Connie fucks Jean , Jean's butthole is bleeding . While they are fucking each other , Connie french kisses Jean while rubs his dick . They are having pleasures untiil Jean said " Oh Connie , you rubbed it so hard , I want to cum " " Let it all out , all of them . Jean cums while Connie tries to lick the sperms . Connie said " yes , Jean's sperm is so good and hot " Jean who id tired but he don't stop . " I want more of you baby , moree~ "

TO BE CONTINUED


	2. Chapter 2

PART 2 .

Jean said " I want more of you , baby more~ " Jean slowly sucks Connie's big dick while Connie rubs his head . Connie said " Oh fuck me , this is too good " . Jean tries to suck his dick more faster than before . Connie takes a big pleasure from Jean , he can't seriously take it anymore . He pulls Jean's head onto his face and french kisses him . They're exchanging their saliva . Connie said " bend over babe " . Jean bends his body . Connie takes the chance to play with Jean's butthole . Jean said " t-t-that part is s-sensitive " . he blushes . Connie attempt to fist Jean's butthole more deeper and deeper . Jean screams and moans loudly . Eren who found out that Connie and Jean are having sex at the alley . He said " w-w-what are you g-g-uys d-d-oing? " Jean said " why Eren? wanna join? c: " Eren replied " fuck n-n-no " he blushes . Jean pulls Eren's head and makes a threesome with Connie . They're having fun . Eren is being told to show his beautiful big ass to them . Eren said " h-hope you guys happy with my ass " he blushes . Jean smacks his ass while Connie tries to rub Eren's big dick . They're totally bullying Eren with pleasures . Eren moans . Jean french kisses him while Connie sucks his dick . Eren is desperately need their cocks . He sucks their cocks at the same time . He puts their dicks into his own big mouth . Jean who cant control himself anymore said " My god , you're giving me too much pleasures " Connie said " Me too , It felt so good " . Connie and Jean can't take it anymore , They cums at Eren's mouth and Eren swallows . Eren said " cums are my favourite right now " . They are really tired and having a rest on the alley .

Can i continue?


End file.
